Symtoms of You
by Juzlovnsora
Summary: Death had torn her life apart. What was the point in living? There was no way she could fall in love again. But that’s only what she thought. When Kairi runs from her past two charming boys try to brighten her future.


**Title: Symptoms of You **

**Summery: **Death had torn her life apart. She wanted to die. What was the point in living? She had watched the love of her life stop breathing, there was no way she could fall in love again. But that's only what she thought. When Kairi runs from her past two charming boys try to brighten her future.

**:Authors Note: Have you missed me. Sorry out everything getting deleted someone hacked into my sn and things such as that anyways I have a new story and I will be update it FREQUENTLY lolz anyways here is it…**

**:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:**

**Chpater**** 1: Tears of Pain**

**:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:**

The bright morning sun glimmered off the oceans waters. The rolling waves scurried towards the shore then collapsed once they reached it. Seagulls could be heard cawing as they flew around in the blue sky. Even the clouds seemed cheery as they hung in the air. People were sprawled out on the beach, enjoying the hot temperature. It was just a normal day on Destiny Island.

Was it fate that Kairi was heading towards the cheery island. No, her past had been her fate. Her future was going to be different. This time there was going to be no pain. Well, that was what she wished. Everyone experiences pain whether they like it or not. Kairi's pain was different. She had experienced true pain-the pain that comes from a broken heart.

_Car…_

_Blood…_

_Death…_

Tears fell form Kairi's eyes once more. Tears would always fall, the pain would never leave her.

Kairi's thought left her as she heard a watchful bark come from Roxie. Kairi smiled. "You see the island. Don't you?" Kairi said sweetly to the golden retriever.

Roxie walked to the side of the boat her tail wagging. She glanced over towards Kairi, her tongue hanging out of her mouth panting. Her eyes twinkled with impatience as if saying, _"How much longer?" _

Kairi laughed as she saw the expression place on her pet's face. "We'll be there soon." She replied as if she knew what Roxie wanted to tell her.

A smile was still placed on Kairi's face as her thoughts drifted. Images were flashing through her head. She remembered those three words. She had heard them before.

_"How much longer?"_

_"We'll be there soon."_

_Crash…_

_Blood…_

_Death…_

_Tears…_

Kairi still remembered her husband slamming his foot against the cold brake. She could still feel the glass being smashed into her skin as the windshield was broken into millions of pieces. But most of she remembered his face.

_"I love you…"_

The words could still be heard playing over and over in her head. He had said those words to her, and those were the last words he ever said.

_"I love you too…" _

The look on his face that day still haunted her, the blood that she saw. If it wasn't for the family that she wanted he would still be there.

_Family…_

She could hear the word repeating itself over and over in her brain. It was her fault he was dead. Kairi blamed herself. She had no family. Her parents had died at a young age, and then there was Darin. But there was another part to the story, which only she and the doctors knew about. Her family had been the reason for the pain. No, the family she _wanted _was the reason for her pain.

If it wasn't for that baby then he would still be alive; for they had been going to the doctor's about the baby. If there was no maybe there would've been no crash, and there would be no pain. Kairi never even got to see the precious baby alive. She never got to hold her sweet little child. Her child had died just a few minutes before the love of her life stopped breathing.

Kairi hated life, and everything about it. She wished that she had died instead of them, but what she was oblivious to know was that she still had a purpose to live. Kairi had vowed that she would never love again. But the reason she lived was that she could have the chance to love again...

**:Authors**** Note: I know its crappy…stop looking at me like that….ekkkers get away! Anways please review **

**JLS**


End file.
